Glucocorticoid receptor modulators are glucocorticoid receptor ligands that are used to treat a variety of conditions because of their powerful anti-inflammatory, antiproliferative and immunomodulatory activity. J. Miner, et al., Expert Opin. Investig. Drugs (2005) 14(12):1527-1545.
Examples of glucocorticoid receptor modulators include dexamethasone, prednisone, prednisolone, RU-486, and as described in WO 2000/66522 and WO 2004/005229.
Treatment with glucocorticoid receptor modulators is often associated with side effects, such as bone loss and osteoporosis.
Identifying a glucocorticoid receptor modulator that is efficacious, potent, and has mitigated side-effects fulfills a medical need.